RE:kitsune
by killer199
Summary: naruto al morir reencarno en un nuevo mundo de magia y espadas, donde la supervivencia del mas acto esta presente y las criaturas evolucionan, acompaña a naruto en esta nueva increíble aventura
1. Chapter 1

**hola amigos este es un crossover de naruto y la novela y manga re:monster si no lo han leído se los recomiendo espero que le guste**

 **renuncia a los derechos: naruto, re:monster y cualquier personaje pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ninguno son obra mías**

DIA 1

Parece que morí tras ser apuñalado por un chidori a través de mi corazón en mi batalla final contra sasuke después de derrotar a kaguya , no creía que sasuke fuera capaz de matarme , la persona que había considerado como un hermano, y de alguna manera he reencarnado

Vaya que es un dolor de cabeza. Y no, no estoy bromeando cuando digo que he estado reencarnado.

Se podría decir que mi estado de ánimo actual no se ha establecido a partir de toda la confusión, por lo que te agradecería que tuviera a bien guardar los comentarios hasta después de que termine mi historia ya que puede sonar un poco salvaje si me interrumpe. Ejem. Así que permítanme explicar todo desde el principio...

Bueno, en primer lugar vamos a empezar con mi nombre. Yo solía ser llamado naruto uzumaki Sin embargo desde que se reencarnó, dejémoslo como "Sin Nombre" por ahora.

Tengo un poco de un lapso en la memoria aquí, pero recuerdo que después de sellar a kaguya, me enfrente contra sasuke y después de una gran batalla crei que ya todo estaba saldado y tranquilo y terminamos perdiendo un brazo pero cuando me distraje en ultimo momento

Sasuke creo un chidori y atravesó mi corazón acabando con mi vida, y hay fue donde todo comenzó después de morir me encontré en una habitación completamente blanca y en ella había una silueta de un hombre que era completamente hecho de luz y no se le distinguían ningún rasgo

Este hombre se presentó como el mismísimo kami-sama, y me hablo de que morí y que lamentablemente no podía regresar, asi que el me ofreció una segunda oportunidad de vida pero lamentablemente no sería en el continente elemental sino en otro universo donde no existe el chakra, pero si la magia y las criaturas evolucionan, y que yo tendría todos mis recuerdos ,en un comienzo yo estaba deprimido al perder todo en mi anterior vida , pero recapacite y decidí aceptar dicha oportunidad tan grandiosa

A lo cual kami-sama decidió regalarme un poder extraordinario que se llama **[gula]** y con ella al yo consumir alguna parte de mi enemigo podría obtener las habilidades de lo que me esté comiendo

Yo estaba muy emocionado con ella podría tener muchas habilidades con solo hacer una de las cosas que mas me gusta en el mundo "comer"

Al terminar de hablar con kamisama el se despidió y una luz me segó y después todo fue oscuridad

Y volvemos al presente, eso fue lo que sucedió para que me encuentre en este nuevo lugar

Mis parpados pesados se abrieron lentamente y lo que primero fue la cara de un zorro blanco viejo y arrugado viéndome de frente

esto refuto que había reencarnado. Fue esta evidencia concluyente de que me hizo dar cuenta... Oh ... Lo siento de repente me siento con sueño, pero no termina aquí-Mañana voy a seguir ... No era la oscuridad de la muerte, sino el resultado de estar fatigado.


	2. Chapter 2

**renuncia a los derechos: naruto, re:monster y cualquier personaje pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ninguno son obra mías**

DIA 2

Me desperté por un sonido fuerte, cuando abrí los ojos para saber que ocurría, no podía moverme mucho por alguna razón, mi cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, Como resultado de esto, yo no era capaz de captar una gran cantidad de información.

Aún así, yo era capaz de comprender un hecho: aunque es lamentable, la historia de reencarnar no era un sueño o una ilusión que había creado mientras estaba delirando por la falta de sangre en mi batalla

Con un poco más de esfuerzo y ganas, y con mi visión limitada, podría determinar algunas cosas más.

Tal parece que yo estaba en el medio de una cueva. No se encontraron signos de que sea hecho a mano, por lo que la posibilidad de que sea natural fue alta. Tengo el sentimiento de estar desnudo que era lo peor. Se sentía frio y el suelo era duro y claramente estaba sucio. El suelo de espaldas era incómodo, y una piedra estaba excavando en mi piel, por lo que le dolía un poco, aunque no importaba.

Más importante...

Había un montón de animales como zorros, que tenían orejas puntiagudas y colmillos que sobresalían de sus hocicos, algunos eran de un tono marrón claro y otros de un naranja muy suave

Había alrededor de 30 en el rango visible, con veinte de ellos es el tamaño de un bebé humano recién nacido, Los otros eran del mismo tamaño que un niño humano de unos 4 años probablemente

... Bueno, esa era la prueba concluyente de que reencarné. Teniendo en cuenta que si intento mover mis manos, puedo ver pelo corto de color marrón con unos toques de negro casi idéntica a la de los otros zorros, y en vez de manos son patas con garras afilada negro que eran claramente visibles. Si no se reencarnó, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Aunque me pregunto si esto en sí mismo es una prueba sólida. Mis patas eran exactamente igual que la de los cachorros zorros durmiendo a mi lado.

Al parecer, la capacidad que he obtenido de kami-sama no a despertado todavía parece haber disminuido en rango debido al nuevo cuerpo. Lloré por un momento, en serio. El cuerpo que tengo no parece moverse adecuadamente porque yo era un recién nacido. Hoy en día, como cualquier otro cachorro zorro, pasé el día durmiendo.

DIA 3

Estoy decidido a sobrevivir en mi segunda vida, sin embargo, después de reencarnar, decidí renunciar a moverse ya que no se pudo evitar mi movilidad es asquerosa .

A través de mis experiencias y cosas que viví en mi anterior vida, había aprendido que la la perseverancia y la adaptabilidad es una capacidad de cambiar rápidamente el pensamiento de uno era una habilidad indispensable para adaptarme a esta nueva vida.

Al parecer, el crecimiento de un zorro es característicamente muy rápido. A pesar de que es el tercer día desde mi nacimiento, mi cuerpo ha estado creciendo rápidamente.

Mientras mi cuerpo solía ser la de un bebé antes de ir a dormir, mi figura es ahora la de un niño d años. A pesar de es aún más débil que antes de mi reencarnación, en comparación con el día de ayer, el poder de mi cuerpo había disparado exponencialmente. Yo era capaz de ponerme de cuatro patas e incluso correr a velocidades moderadas, así que me sentí indescriptiblemente feliz. Me retozaban por instinto, a pesar de que era infantil. El estrés de ser incapaz de moverse como me gustó había acumulado.

Bueno, esto es natural. Cuando se compara con la civilización construida por los seres humanos, que crecieron sin la preocupación de ser atacado por un enemigo extranjero, zorros , desde el momento de su nacimiento, debe hacer frente a la feroz lucha por la supervivencia.

Los seres humanos crecieron más lento que los zorros que vivían en el mundo natural, donde la ley de la selva obligó a sus hijos a crecer más rápido.

Puesto que mi cuerpo podía moverse ahora, pasé mi tiempo hoy aprendiendo los límites de este cuerpo. Hice ejercicios con mi cuerpo y corri por los alrededores de la cueva donde los demás zorros todavía dormían hasta que estaba cómodo con él, y al final me derrumbó de agotamiento.

Aún así, esta cama fría y dura ... No tenemos nada mejor como una mas suave al menos ?

DIA 4

Hoy los demás zorros por fin se despertaron

Fui a cazar por primera vez desde que se reencarna en un zorro. Los que no trabajan no comen.

Recién nacidos zorros se limitaron a comer orugas rechonchas y fruto seco caídos de los arboles

no, no estoy diciendo que no me gusta de ellos; Son inesperadamente delicioso, pero que no tienen un suministro ilimitado de ellos. La caza era inevitable, ya que las raciones ya no estaban disponibles para tan gran cantidad de animales nuevos

Sólo después de que el cuarto día desde el nacimiento es uno obligado a cazar.

Se le enseña a uno las estrictas leyes de la naturaleza., los zorros que son un pocomo mas antiguos que nosotros nos enseñaron a **[rastrear]** por el olfato y **[excavar]** para conseguir los gusanos y otros animales bajo tierra

Cada vez que aprendía una nueva habilidad una voz en mi cabeza hablaba y me decía que conseguí nuevo

Como era de esperar, sería demasiado difícil de hacer por sí solo para un principiante como yo,

A si que recordé el refrán de que la unión hace la fuerza y me encontré un peón/ amigo, llamado Gobuki que era un zorro marrón de mi misma camada, que también intentaba conseguir alimento , mediante el uso de algunas mentiras y halagos, lo convencí de que entramos en el bosque a cazar carne fresca mi compañero era algo tonto.

Los zorros recién nacidos no demuestran sus naturalezas inteligente y sigilosas en este mundo como yo que tengo experiencia al ser un ninja

Bueno, al menos eso lo hizo fácil de engañar.

Oh, me entere que .el apareamiento y la procreación de cría nuevas se puede hacerse entre nuestra misma raza. Sin embargo, la tasa de concepción y fertilidad parece ser baja. Para superar esto, secuestran a las mujeres humanas viajeras y las violan hasta que estén embarazadas.

Ayer mientras me acostumbraba a mi nuevo cuerpo y corría por la cueva, en lo mas profundo, me encontré una habitación con varias mujeres humanas, despojadas de su ropa y solo dejadas en trapos que las cubrían muy poco amarradas o encadenadas , y algunas estaban en estado de embarazo

Con mis fuerzas actuales no pude hacer nada y eso me lleno de frustración , lo único que pude hacer fue juntar las manos y rezar por un mejor futuro para ellas "Namu Amida Butsu"

Tal vez uno de ellos era mi madre? Pero eso es demasiado deprimente de pensar, así que lo dejaré solo por ahora ...

Y volvemos al presente

Gobuki y yo hemos encontrado una presa potencial

Era un conejo marrón con un cuerno que salía de su frente asi que lo llame "conejo con cuerno" le indique a gobuki que se acercara despacio al conejo y después lo correteara, mientras yo me escabullía lentamente y me ocultaba en los matorrales para rodear al animal y con esto me gane la habilidad **[sigilo]**

Gobukichi correteo al conejo el círculos y se notaba la superioridad de velocidad del animal y le era imposible de alcanzar

Pero vi mi oportunidad cuando el animal se acercó a mi escondite y salte sobre el mordiéndole la yugular con mis colmillos, matándolo en el acto

Mmm sin duda alguna cazar en equipo es mejor, es mucho mas fácil así

Mientras me distraje gobuki intento comerse solo el conejo así que yo tuve que reprenderlo a golpes

-maldita sea, hemos trabajado junto para cazarlo no, asi que tenemos que dividirlo-dije mientras mordía a gobuki que no podía hacer nada contra mi

Asi el zorro, gobuki aprendió sobre jerarquía y compañerismo

El resultado de nuestra primera caza gloriosa, era carne de conejo con cuerno fresca y un su cuerno puntiagudo de 20cm de largo, en estos momentos no me seria útil en nada asi que decidi guardarlo

 **[zorro kurama obtiene pequeño cuerno de animal !]**

En el momento en que recogí el cuerno, un anuncio resonó en algún lugar, pero probablemente era sólo mi imaginación.

Oh si. Me olvidaba decirle, pero mi nombre actual es aparentemente kurama . El anciano zorro me nombró asi cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez, que gran coincidencia que me hayan nombrado como mi antiguo compañero de mi antigua vida

Todavía era problemático para pelar la piel del animal con mis garras. y fue aún más difícil hacer caso omiso de las miradas de Gobuki mientras babeaba, lo que hizo que su cara aún más fea de lo habitual., decidí dividir el conejo con cuerno por la mitad y le dio una a él. Hice todo lo posible para pelar la piel del conejo, pero fue demasiado molesto, por lo que comía la carne junto con la piel.

Yo era capaz de conseguir unaposible arma y comer carne fresca. Esto era de hecho muy significativa para ser 1er día de caza en la nueva vida. La carne era deliciosa; mientras que los misteriosos insectos no estaban mal, pero simplemente no podía vencer a la carne real.

DIA 5

Hoy también fuimos de caza para sobrevivir, gobuki se vio obligado a entender claramente nuestra jerarquía, con quién está encima y debajo de los cuales, después de pasar por mis "instrucciones".

Hoy estaos cazando un conejo con cuerno mas grande de lo normal, gobuki sabe su lugar y sigue de señuelo persiguiendo el animal mientras que yo me escondo y uso **[sigilo]** para matarlo cuando este desprevenido, La experiencia de ayer ayudó a obtener la presa de inmediato en la actualidad

Este conejo era dos veces mas grande que el de ayer, el rendimiento de gobuki en combate también aumento

Al igual que el conejo que murió ayer, he roto su cuerno.

 **[Zorro kurama ha obtenido cuerno de animal mediano]**

Decidí ignorarlo ya que yo no lo entiendo muy bien los mensajes. Mientras pensaba eso, encontré Gobuki mirando el jugoso conejo con ojos hambrientos

Mientras comiendo la carne, haciendo crujir el hueso, y poco a poco tragar saliva él, me sentí como si mi cuerpo entero estaba lleno de vida.

La capacidad de **[gula]** debe estar trabajando al darme algunas de las capacidades físicas del animal, no importa cuán difícil era venenosa o algo, yo sería capaz de comer. Mis dientes podrían arrancar a través de la barras de hierro y el oro con facilidad. Mientras que las toxinas se reestructuran, neutralizado y consumen en mi cuerpo. Las características de lo que comía, ya se trate de un elemento u otro ser vivo, serían absorbidas y asimiladas por mí, para que yo pudiera usarlos también

No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona, aunque ... Bueno, sólo quería informarle acerca de lo que es mi capacidad. al cuestionar los principios de poderes sobrenaturales no tendría sentido

Dicho esto, hay ciertas partes que dan habilidades más fáciles que otros, tales como el corazón y el cerebro, donde la mayor parte de la energía se concentra.

fortalecimiento física, y una tasa de recuperación mejorada, se pueden obtener, además de la capacidad de absorción. Por otra parte, si el ser que yo consumí era más fuerte que yo, había una probabilidad de adquirir simultáneamente múltiples habilidades. Por otra parte, es posible para fortalecer la capacidad que se ha adquirido, al consumir el propietario original de la habilidad varias veces. Aunque **[gula]** no es fuerte por sí mismo, entre más como, más fuerte me convierto. Naturalmente, existe un límite sin embargo

Puesto que es necesario comer para sobrevivir, el sentido común y la ética podrían ser desechados fácilmente. La capacidad que obtuve del conejo esta vez fue llamado **[Escape].**

"Al huir o escaparse, la probabilidad de escapar y adaptarse a los incrementan y aumenta la velocidad de movimiento y corro mas rápido." Me pregunto por qué el conejo no trató de escapar cuando nos enfrentamos hoy... Oh, bueno. Después de que cazamos otros dos conejos con cuernos y fueron capturados y comidos con éxito.

Me dirigí a dormir con el estómago lleno era una sensación agradable. Parece que la cantidad que Gobuki está confiando en mí está aumentando rápidamente. Es probablemente debido a que la ley de la selva gobierna este mundo que contribuyó a que me reconoce como el ser superior.

DIA 6

Al parecer, zorros recién nacidos son lo suficientemente débil como para ser fácilmente derrotados por los conejos con cuernos, y debido a esto, los frutos secos eran el alimento básico de la mayoría de ellos comían para sobrevivir o eso me ha dicho gobumi otro zorro que encontramos ella era naranja claro.

-estan comiendo conejo con cuerno son asi de fuertes—dijo gobumi

Según gobumi los otros zorros que lo intentaron, fueron empalados con sus cuernos

Volviendo a la historia, zorros son fundamentalmente débil por naturaleza. Por lo tanto, los individuos con la sabiduría y la suerte y agilidad parecen sobrevivir y ser mas capacitados . Sólo unos pocos seleccionados con ese grado de capacidad pueden ser considerado como un verdadero compañero para poder sobrevivir.

Bueno, le pregunté Gobumi-chan -precisamente el número de zorros muertos . Dijo que muchos han caído presa del cuerno del conejo con cuernos.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, pensé, "¿Eh? En serio? ", Aunque las palabras fluyeron de mi boca. Después de todo, los conejos con cuernos de tamaño medio son sólo un poco más grande que el conejo japonés. Por otra parte, además de su longitud, el conejo con cuernos hace un uso eficiente de sus dos piernas para ejecutar un ataque para provocar la muerte ... de los zorros. Oh, supongo que es posible

Después de todo, estas criaturas primitivas no son tan inteligentes

Reciente mente me he dado cuenta de que otros zorros intentan imitar nuestro estilo de caza aunque algunos no lo logran

Ese día me hizo Gobumi-chan como la tercera persona en nuestro equipo de caza como una recompensa por la información.

Cuando le dije la noticia ella se lanzo contra mi y comenzó a lamberme y acicalarme

-gracias kurama de verdad eres genial-dijo la zorrita

Y así pasamos otro día de caza de conejos con cuernos, y enseñándole a gobumi nuestro estilo….los conejos con cuernos son tan deliciosos

DIA 7

Estaba lloviendo hoy, así que me relajare y trabajare en la cueva. Estoy probando mis habilidades de artesanía

Ayer en la parte seca del rio encontré una roca negra que se le conoce como obsidiana

sonidos de golpes se escucharon mientras estaba golpeando y moldeando la roca obsidiana misteriosa que me encontré ayer por la orilla del río como podía con mi cuerpo de zorro. Estoy tratando de convertirlo en algo como un cuchillo .

Mis garras y comillas no son adecuadas para cortar sino para destrozar, y necesito conseguir pieles en buen estado por eso necesitaba un arma de corte

Por culpa de que yo estaba haciendo un ruido terrible, en parte porque estaban interesados en lo que yo estaba haciendo, los zorros nacidos al mismo tiempo que yo se acercaron, sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso de ellos, sin dejar de trabajar en lo mio más tarde se dispersaron.

Los zorros de más edad, por alguna razón estaban sonriendo mientras me observaban . No sé por qué.

Oh, bueno, desde que era capaz de hacer tres pseudo-cuchillos hasta poco después del mediodía, voy a considerar esto bueno. Desde los golpes estaban empezando a doler un poco, decidí poner fin a eso. La fabricación de pseudo cuchillos se detubo ya que es sólo algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

Había dos personas, Gobumi-chan y Gobukii-kun , que estaban mirando mi trabajo sin aburrirse

\- no, la próxima vez voy a contar no por persona [Personas], sino por zorros – hicimos una reunión de estrategia en relación con la formación de la próxima cacería

Diversas opiniones se dijeron -, Gobumi-chan es más inteligente que Gobuki . ella Ofrecía su opinión de vez en cuando mientras Gobuki estaba constantemente asintiendo, ya que es un idiota. Durante la reunión de un zorro blanco y muy arrugada se acercó a nosotros

-que están haciendo, eso es bueno lo que dicen si-dijo el anciano

Este es el zorro mas viejo de todos gobu-jiji tiene como 20 años, lo que el anciano sabe puede se muy importante para futuro a si que hice una pausa a la reunión y le coloque atención

El anciano nos dijo muchas cosas sobre este mundo, tales como, las normas para los niveles y subir de rango, al parecer tal cosa existe, por lo que en esta cueva, excepto por nosotros zorros recién nacido, sólo había en el alrededor zorros ancianos, entre otras cosas

Dejemos a estos niveles , subir de rango y tales para más adelante, vamos a hablar primero de los duendes que viven en esta cueva

Al parecer, los jóvenes zorros , tal vez nuestros padres, están trabajando fuera de casa en el bosque. Trabajar fuera de casa, en realidad el saqueo, asesinato y robo? Entiendo solo los mas fuertes y listos logran sobrevivir.

A nuestra generación solo le esta yendo bien es por que nos copian, Mientras estaba asintiendo y diciendo "ya veo!", Vi que de alguna manera la entrepierna de gobu-jiji empezó a cambiar de forma. Al parecer, su larga vida no había agotado su deseo de engendrar progenie, o tal vez sintió que su muerte estaba cerca.

Desde que nuestra conversación había terminado, su rostro mostrando lo contento que estaba con él mismo, Gobu-jii tiene una mirada de lujuria y se fue a las partes interiores de la cueva donde las mujeres cautivas

Poco tiempo después, se escucharon gritos femeninos dé mis manos y recé dos veces por el bien de las mujeres capturadas.

Hacer nada más haya que esto por el momento es imposible para mí, algún día me gustaría dar a esas mujeres la paz.

DIA 8

Nuestro trío formado por mí, Gobuki y Gobumi salió de caza este día. En cualquier caso, durante los últimos días hemos conseguido llegar a ser bastante completos, aunque el equipo es tan bruto que no sé si se debe contar

Con los cueros que obtuvimos gracias a las anteriores cazas y algunos trozos de madera logre crearle un tipo de armadura a gobuki para que sea nuestro atacante de frente, ya que es el que tiene mas fuerza bruta y estúpido entre los 3, con su gran defensa aguantaría mucho mas en la batalla

Con gobuki como vanguardia y gobumi y yo por los lado encontramos una formación muy efectiva, y gracias a esto tuvimos una caza larga llena con nuevas presas, aunque los dos hambrientos también cazaron mas conejos con cuernos

A todas la presar le quite la materia prima que se pueda utilizar y lo demás lo repartí y me los comí

El primer trofeo de hoy fue un **[mapache con armadura]** no pude atravesar su cuerpo con mis garras asi que será útil de armadura mas adelante

 **[aprendiste "desarrollar armazón"]**

La habilidad de hacer crecer placas en mi cuerpo parecía ser beneficiosa asi que me comi el animal y la consegui

El segundo trofeo de hoy fue el **[murciélago de 7 colores]** desafortunadamente no me dio ninguna habilidad pero si me hice mas fuerte, tendré que comer mas de estos para conseguir alguna

Y por ultimo el plato principal de hoy la **[víbora nocturna]** y era muy deliciosa

[Aprendiste "veneno"] puedo usar esta habilidad impregnándola en mis garras y por mis colmillos

[Aprendiste "termografía"] localizo a los demás por el calor corporal

[Aprendiste "tolerancia al veneno"]

[Aprendiste "sentir presencia"]

[Aprendiste "mal de ojo"]

Después de comer, aprendí cinco habilidades. Al parecer, la víbora de la noche estaba en una liga diferente en comparación con el yo actual. Cuando como algo más fuerte que yo, la probabilidad de que recibo habilidades de ella aumenta significativamente. Esta es una de las características de mi capacidad **[gula].** Sin embargo, conseguir cinco habilidades a la vez que de verdad es la primera vez. Mi conjetura es que esto se debe a los zorros son una especie débil

Mis compañero querían comerse la cabeza de la serpiente. Pero yo no se los daría por que los mataría asi que me las comí yo ya que no tienen [Resistencia Veneno]. El peor escenario es que morirían al instante.

Dia 9

Llovió hoy. Fue un aguacero.

Por lo tanto, el uso de las materias primas que adquirí ayer, voy a trabajar duro para la fabricación de una nueva armadura.

Lo primero que hice fue mi armadura del torso. Quería usar la piel del mapache con armadura para la parte delantera y trasera de la pechera para mi y gobuki,. Yo sobre todo logró cerrar cualquier daño posible con esta armadura, y con las alas y la piel del murciélago de 7 colores y la serpiente nocturna le cree una armadura ligera y bonita a gobumi que se especializa en velocidad a lo que recibí un abrazo alegre de ella

DIA 10

Hoy fuimos a cazar, nestro botin fue conejos, víboras y mapaches., me hubiera gustado cazar murciélagos de 7 colores pero no encontramos

También nos encontramos con otras criaturas pero se decidimos evitarlas ya que parecían muy fuertes, Oh, bueno, estamos elevando nuestro nivel de forma constante, por lo que vamos a cazar ellos tarde o temprano

Ah, ya que la caza ha terminado por hoy, voy a explicar los niveles para usted, básica mente explica la fuerza de una criatura

Aunque no entiendo el principio de funcionamiento, cuando se concentra aparecerá un número ligeramente flotando en su campo de visión.

El nivel máximo que se puede obtener es de 100, y este número no puede ser excedida. Por cierto, en este momento mi nivel es 86 y, como un zorro, que es bastante alto.

También, aunque podría ser intrascendente, Gobuki-kun es 78 y Gobumi-chan es 55. Estamos haciendonos más fuertes a muy buen ritmo.

De acuerdo con Gobu-jiji , al alcanzar el nivel 100, el crecimiento se detiene allí. Sin embargo aquellos individuos con potencial de crecer aún más no se detienen ahí, sino que pueden crecer más fuertes a través de "subir de rango"

Si se estima que hoy voy a seguir creciendo y, lo are , en general, mi evolución por primera vez desde un zorro a un kobold-zorro y después a continuación, en un kitsune

Esa es la ruta como fuere, existe otras vías distintas a evolucionar hacia kitsune. Sin embargo, la raza en que evolucionas dependerá de las acciones que ha realizado.

Por ejemplo, los que se habían convertido en kitsune, bebiendo la sangre de la presa de buen grado, que tienen una inteligencia determinada, la fuerza, y sobre todo un gran orgullo, se convierten en bakeyoko que son seres como los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre

Los que se habían convertido en kitsune, prefiriendo utilizar armas pesadas como hachas y espadas grandes, tales individuos dotados de una fuerza inusual y resistencia se convierten en cerberus

Los que estaban kobold-zorros hasta ahora, que sobresalen en el manejo de ciertas armas como la espada, katana y lanzas,o arcos, ciertas personas que tienen la inteligencia y las habilidades más cercanos a un ser humano convertido en otra existencia por completo como [ lord Sangre ] Está dividido en varias clasificaciones de la [ lor ] dependiendo de su arma

Como estan las cosas , siguiendo este sistema, subiendo de nivel me convertiría en algo relacionado con un kitsune

Bueno, Gobu-jiji dice que por lo general [Rango Arriba] no sucede temprano. Porque quería ver hasta dónde podía ir, yo no tengo problemas con eso y decidió tratarlo como un reto

oh, bueno, todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer y que no está sucediendo en cualquier momento pronto. Después de haber fatigado de escuchar su discurso, me fui a dormir, ya había caído la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia a los derechos: naruto, re:monster y cualquier personaje pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ninguno son obra mías**

DIA 11

Mientras casábamos, encontramos una cueva, por curiosidad entramos pero nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa

-corran con todo, hacia la entrada—

Era un nido de murciélagos con 7 colores, y estaba repleto

Al salir de la cueva les tendimos una emboscada y al ellos estar cegados momentáneamente por las luz de sol ,por que son nocturnos , los atacamos sin piedad

Nos superaban bastante en número y estaba preparado para morir,pero gracias a la habilidad **[sentir presencia]** que con ella puede anticipar los movimientos y ataques de enemigo y **[mal de ojo]** que intimidaba al oponente y lo asustaba unos segundo que utilice para matarlos

La nueva armadura también nos ayudo mucho, protegiéndonos de muertes posibles y logramos sobrevivir sin heridas graves

En total matamos como ha 30 murciélagos de 7 colores, De todos modos, pongamos tales dificultades a un lado. Aunque la mayoría eran capaces de huir, desmantelé los treinta murciélagos de Siete colores que hemos sido capaces de matar y asegurado sus alas y los colmillos. Una vez hecho esto, comimos la carne que sobró.

 **[Aprendiste "eco localización"]**

 **[Aprendiste "control de sangre"]**

 **[Aprendiste "vampirofilia" ]**

Como resultado, yo era capaz de obtener tres habilidades. Bueno, supongo que me gustaría obtener algo si comía muchos de ellos. Comí como diez de ellos así que estas son todas las habilidades que pueden darme

 **[eco localización]** me parece una habilidad muy interesante, adecuada para la comprensión y mover mi cuerpo en el terreno circundante, además de utilizar mi sentido de la vista. Parece que va a ser una buena manera de prevenir los ataques por sorpresa, también para detectar el enemigo

Ya llenos volvimos a la cueva

 **DIA 12**

Como de costumbre, fuimos a cazar para obtener comida y fortalecerme

Hoy hemos cazado las presas de costumbre nada nuevo, Posteriormente, ya que el sol había comenzado a establecer, regresamos a la cueva de la misma manera que siempre lo hacemos.

A diferencia de los humanos, los zorros nacen con **[visión nocturna** ], por lo que la oscuridad en sí misma no es una amenaza

Por esa razón, creo que si pudiéramos, nos gustaría seguir a la caza ya que podemos ver más o menos, incluso por la noche. Sin embargo, hay muchas especies que son más fuertes y más feroz que los zorros y son activos durante la noche, por lo que es muy peligroso.

Bueno, zorros son básicamente una especie débil, entre los enemigos mas peligrosos por ahora están los

 **-[osos rojos]:** se asemeja a un oso pardo con piel de color rojo.

 **-[caballos de tres cuernos]:** que es un monstruo que es similar a un caballo. La totalidad de su cuerpo está cubierto de escamas de color marrón claro y tiene tres cuernos alineados en la frente.

 **-[araña demonio]:** que es una araña que es aproximadamente de sesenta centímetros de tamaño. Cuenta con una línea amarilla característica tallado en su caparazón negro, que parece ser más fuerte que el acero.

- **[babosa verde** ]:es un monstruo pequeño que parece gelatina ,pero tiene la habilidad **[nulidad a los ataques físicos]** y como no tengo magia todavía me es imposible dañarlo

No tengo ninguna motivación para matarlos sin embargo, ya que la probabilidad de ellos me está matando es mayor de lo habitual.

Una vez dicho esto, regresamos a la cueva, que parece estar en un lugar seguro y fuimos a dormir.

Pero algo sucedió en la noche, gracias a la habilidad pasiva de **[sentir presencia]** logre despertar a tiempo y evitar un golpe que me hubiera matado

Tal parece que un grupo de zorros de mi edad intento matarme mientras dormía ,seis de ellos en total

El primer zorro que mordí para evitar el primer ataque murió por culpa de mi fuerte **[veneno],** y a los demás use un veneno paralizante y les di la paliza de su vida

Durante nuestra lucha los demás zorros se reunieron alrededor mio, asi que desidia detenerme, creí que me atacarían por matar a alguien de nuestra especie, pero tal parece que no, quizás por miedo de morir

Voy a escuchar las circunstancias detrás de su ataque mañana. Dado que se les inyectó un veneno no mortal, deben estar mejor para entonces, así que voy a tener que averiguar por qué me atacaron en ese momento

Pero eso no le gusto a gobumi y ella comenzó a golpear los zorros que yo había dejado herido asi que la detuve

Arrastre fuera el cadáver que mate, después de revisar que no hubiera nadie, me comí la carne de mi propia raza , no sabía ni bien ni mal

 **DIA 13**

Hoy Estamos explorando una montaña situada un poco más profunda en el bosque, donde encontramos una presa nueva

Tenia la cara de un cerdo, era un monstruo humanoide robusto o medio-humano, un **[orco]** , debe ser por lo menos 170cm de alto

Después de observarlo usando **[sigilo]** concluí que podríamos vencerlo si estaba el solo, pero el problema es que puede que no este solo, si hay otros no podre proteger a mis compañeros de caza

Después de revisar los alrededores con **[termografía]** y **[eco localización]** y no encontrar a nadie mas decidimos atacar

Mande a gobumi y gobuki por los lados a que esperaran mi señal mientras esperaban escondidos

Y yo cuando vi una oportunidad en la que el cerdo se distrajo, corrí lo mas rápido de mi escondite, le ataque a los ojos con mis garras impregnadas de veneno dejándolo ciego

Y después de eso gobuki ataco el cerdo debilitado, aunque con el mazo del cerdo fue muy difícil de golpearlo el animal tenia mucha mas fuerza que gobuki, asi que gobumi encontró una oportunidad u con su gran velocidad y agilidad le mordió la mano donde sostenía el arma.

Haciendo que el cerdo lanzara su arma de dolor y dejándolo desarmado y yo ataque su tendón de Aquiles mordiéndoselo fuerte mente

El animal cayó al suelo por culpa de su propio peso y en ese instantánea aumente mi fuerza con **[control de sangre]** y lo inmovilice

Antes de que el animal recuperara fuerzas gobuki le mordió el cuello y yo jale de la cabeza decapitándolo, y poniéndole fin al sufrimiento del animal

Y con eso nuestra primera caza de un orco fue exitosa, nos comimos al animal y por supuesto tenia sabor a cerdo, a cerdo de los buenos y

 **[Aprendiste "lívido"]**

 **[Aprendiste "idioma orco"]**

 **[Aprendiste "detectar/analizar"]**

Si hay una habilidad para conversar con los orcos, también debe haber alguna para los humanos

Utilice la habilidad **[detectar/analizar]** en unas bayas y fue muy conveniente

 **[bayas de langd: bayas que cresen en el bosque son muy amargas veneno: ninguno]  
** no se porque un orco tendría una habilidad tan útil, después de eso cazamos mas presas de lo usual y volvimos a la cueva para terminar algo

-coman- les dije a los demás zorros mientras dejaba una parte del botín, tal parece que ayer me atacaron fue debido a la comida, los mas débiles zorros en especial las hembras no habían podido comer en días y intentaron someterme para que yo case por ellos

Pero dejar las cosas asi no seria bueno a futuro, asi que como yo soy un zorro decidí darles una lección

Y les dige como cazar conejos con cuerno en grupo, después de enseñarles los demás zorros estaban súper agradecidos

Con todo lo que sucedió hoy estoy súper agotado y me fui a dormir, pero justo antes de que me durmiera

 **[tu nivel a alcanzado el máximo, has logrado realizar el requisito de una "acción especial", ahora puedes "subir de rango" a una "variante de kobold zorro"]**

 **[te gustaría subir de rango, si/no]**

Ahora que es esto déjenme dormir- dime mientras espichaba si

 **[kurama ha obtenido la bendición del Dios del origen y la muerte]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Renuncia a los derechos: naruto, re:monster y cualquier personaje pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ninguno son obra mías**

DIA 14

Cuando me desperté me sentía renovado mas fuerte, más inteligente y también sentí una energía recorrer mi cuerpo que se sentía casi como el chakra pero no lo era este es diferente la magia

Mi cuerpo había crecido ahora tenía forma humanoide, tenia brazos pero conservaba mis garras negras y podía estar en dos piernas, mi pelo era negro completamente

Ya veo ese anuncio en mi cabeza era real asi que esto es subir de rango debo ser una variante de kobold zorro

Parece que gobuki también llego a nivel 100 ayer y subió de rango, su pelo todavía es marrón pero su cuerpo es mas humano

-eres de verdad tu kurama-dijo gobuki

-pues si soy yo—

Me pregunto cómo me veo, use la hoja de la navaja que cree que ahora es muy pequeña para mi como espejo

Lo primero que vi, fue que tenia de nuevo mis ojos azules que herede de mi padre minato en la otra vida ya los echaba de menos pero ahora son rasgados , y mi cara todavía era como la de un zorro pero tenia rasgos humanos y mi cuerpo era mas humanoide como si fuera un hombre lobo pero en zorro, y tenia una melena un poco larga de color negro y lo mas extraño de todo es que tenía 3 colas y en una de ellas al final tenía el kanji de muerte死 en color blanco

(Imagínense al de la imagen del fic solo que mas joven y menos musculoso y con 3 colas)

Era tan asombroso que daba miedo, , las leyes naturales de este mundo son tan increíble, que está más allá de miedo. de un dia para el otro crecí desde el tamaño de un niño de 5 años a un adulto de tamaño mediano casi 170cm

Mi fuerza física, la vista y el oído habían aumentado de manera espectacular y la que mas creció fue mi velocidad y agilidad. Incluso las habilidades que había adquirido antes de ayer también se había vuelto más poderosos.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo había crecido tanto, no sentí ningún dolor muscular de ella, en su lugar, sentí la energía desbordante que era incomparable a antes, como una sensación temporal de la omnipotencia. Extraño, ¿verdad? Seriamente aunque todavía sabía que era muy débil

Después de que me calme, agarre a gobuki y fui a buscar al viejo zorro y escuchar su sabiduría

Lo que aprendí del zorro fue:

\- Al convertirme en un kobold zorro, mi cuerpo y la apariencia se convirtió más cercano a un ser humano. La razón de esto es desconocida. Es uno de los misterios del mundo. Al parecer debido a la apariencia similar a la humana del kobold, podrían incluso viven en las ciudades humanas. Sin embargo, hay un largo pasado de la esclavitud hacia los kobold, y la mayoría de los que coexisten con los humanos siguen siendo esclavos. Aquellos con buena apariencia se han convertido en esclavas sexuales para pervertidos humanos

-la diferencia entre gobuki y yo en el color de pelo y que el solo tenía una cola, es porque soy una variante.

Variantes son generalmente más fuertes y tienen habilidades especiales, en comparación con el estándar. A menos que se haya superado la condición especial que no puede convertirse en una variante, que es por eso que rara vez se ven, por lo que aparentemente Soy un poco inusual

\- Por otra parte, mi pelo es de color negro. El negro es el color simbólico del dios más antiguo del mundo, el que controla el comienzo y el final, el origen y la muerte. Incluso entre las variantes la mío es la más rara y absoluta mientras que es el más fuerte, y con el estudio, que son capaces de aprender la magia más fuerte posible y una especial la magia de muerte que es mucho más poderosa que las normales , creo que en mi otra vida luche contra alguien que tenia un elemento igual que se llamaba el elemento oscuridad "meiton", Además, para los creyentes de este dios, soy algo así como un ídolo viviente, un objeto de rendir culto. Si ese no es el caso, entonces se pensarían usar partes de mi cuerpo para ser utilizados en los rituales materiales para comunicarse con el dios, así que tengo que tener cuidado cuando es tarde en ciudades y esas cosas. La religión es miedo, no importa en qué mundo estás.

\- ¿Cómo debería decirlo, convirtiéndose en un kobold cuando ni siquiera había pasado un mes supuestamente es muy extraño en el primer lugar. El viejo que todavía es un zorro lo dijo, por lo que es probablemente cierto. Por cierto, de los zorros que salieron a trabajar fuera de casa, (aparentemente exactamente 40 zorros), solamente 3 se habían convertido en kobold zorro

Ahora que somos kobold, el anciano nos dio permiso de utilizar la habitación de donde están las mujeres pero no boy a hacer eso

Como ahora solo vestíamos un taparrabos por el cambio de tamaño decidí crearme una camisa y un pantalón sencillo con la piel del conejo y para gobuki le cree una camisa con la piel del mapache con armadura por que el es quien recibe los golpes directos en la vanguardia, y unos pantalones de conejo además en la sala donde guardan los zorros los tesoros encontré una masa grande que le será de mucha utilidad.

Como era de esperar, ni siquiera considerar ir a cazar hoy. Practiqué artes marciales junto con Gobuki hasta el final del dia para nos acostumbramos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos, el combate fue especialmente intenso. Dado que Gobuki poder físico era demasiado para él para saber cómo utilizarlo, haciéndole bastante bélico

Pero como yo sabia artes marciales obviamente le gane, la fuerza bruta de gobuki es un poco superior a la mia, como era de esperar con sus habilidades el es perfecto para la vanguardia, No era muy inteligente ni rápido, pero su poder ofensivo y defensivo había aumentado enormemente, haciendo de él un poderoso tanque y distribuidor de daño, un carácter híbrido. Una vez que llegamos a la conclusión de nuestra práctica de artes marciales, la tarde se dedicó a la sustitución de nuestra pequeña y vieja armadura

Por el momento utilizare mis garras y las imbuiré con veneno para aumentar su daño ya que ahora son mas fuertes y nítidas como una espada

Ya que era muy tarde decidimos descansar para tener una gran casería mañana

DIA 15

Hoy es nuestra primera casería después de subir de rango

Hoy decidimos pelear contra los enemigos que antes evitamos, eran muy parecidos a nosotros pero ellos eran kobold lobos y eran nuestros enemigos de territorio y zonas de caza asi que tendríamos que matarlos

Ellos son tan fuertes como un orco pero son mas agiles y estaban armados con espadas y tenían armadura ligera. Eran dos asi que después de escondernos y esperar la oportunidad atacaríamos

Un kobold lobo se apartó un poco del otro a orinar así que decidí tomar esta oferta y me lance hacia el con una patada en la cara que lo desequilibro y desoriento unos momentos que aproveche para moverme rápidamente y con mis garras impregnadas de veneno letal le atravesé el cuello y lo mate instantáneamente

Mientras yo luchaba con el kobol, gobuki tomo al otro y comenzaron una lucha de su masa contra la espada del kobold los dos estaban muy parejos y estaban recibiendo heridas, iba a intervenir pero decidí dejárselo a el solo para que ganara experiencia

-ahahaaaaaaaaa- grito Gobuki que agarro fuerzas y golpeo con su masa a la espada fuerte mente lo que hizo que saliera volando y desarmara al enemigo, gobuki con un fuerte balanceo golpeo al kobold lobo en la cabeza matándolo

-yo lo hice lo logre-grito feliz y eufórico gobuki

El debilucho de ayer ahora es un campeón fuerte el sistema de evolución es muy conveniente

Mientras gobumi atendía las heridas de gobuki revise los cadáveres y recogí lo útil, tome las dos espadas oxidadas y la armadura que eran mejores que las que tenia ahora para guardarlas y utilizarlas mas adelante las espadas no me sirven ya que mis garras y colmillos son más filosas que ellas

Repartí la carne y las comimos, la carne es algo rara el sabor y la texturas son buenas

 **[Aprendiste "idioma kobold lobo"]**

 **[Aprendiste "predecir"]**

 **-** kurama que crees que son estas bonitas piedras-dijo gobumi mostrando unas piedras traslucidas rojas, utilice **[analizar]** en ellas

 **[Piedra de espíritu de fuego: una piedra que contiene un débil espíritu de fuego, conjura fuego]**

-OH- dije y me las comí

-por que te las comes-dijo gobumi asustada

 **[Aprendiste "Piroquinesis o elemento fuego"]** increíble pensé mientras creaba una llama en mi mano y la controlaba también moviéndola de dedo en dedo, me di cuenta que en una de mis colas salió otro kanji el de fuego **火**

Aprendí a controlar el fuego, ser capaz de utilizar fuego es muy importante en la vida y ahora puedo cocinar la carne

Creo que por cada una de mis colas puedo aprender un elemento de la magia, espero que al subir de rango de nuevo pueda conseguir mas colas y tener mas elementos, escuche que un zorro con al vivir muchos años lograba que crecieran nueve colas

Regresamos a la cueva con el nuevo botín, al llegar me sorprendió que un grupo fuera capaz de cazar un mapache con armadura, como recompensa se las cocine

Y me fui a dormir, quizás algún dia les cree una armadura o escudo con ella

DIA 16

Hoy sucedió algo extraño todos los zorro se inclinaron ante mi y mi pidieron suplicando que les enseñara a cazar mas cosas, aunque ahora ellos sabían cazar conejos con cuerno no tenían manera de vencer una víbora nocturna y querían que se los enseñara

-le ofreceremos parte del botín si nos enseñas-dijo la líder del grupo

Así que decidí enseñarles ya que era un trato justo, esa mañana con ayuda de gobumi y gobuki entrene a los zorros que aún quedaban vivos que no eran mas de 10

Para que se aseguraran de saber quién era el líder el lugar y evitar traición o insubordinación, les enseñe a golpes para que aprendan de instinto, los entrene hasta el limite sin destrozarlos en cuerpo y mente, como resultado el único que quedaba de pie era yo.

-bueno terminamos por hoy, solo por este dia les traeré de comer ya que están cansados, y mas adelante dependiendo de lo que traían les podre crear armadura, y suerte solo no traten de morir-dije mientras salía de la cueva

Gobumi alardeo a las otras hembras de su armadura colorida echa de murciélagos de 7 colores para incentivarlas

Esa tarde Sali a cazar solo por primera vez, y quería probar algo , merodeaba por el bosque y case la comida para los otros zorros y cuando ya tenía suficiente fui a la cueva y les di la carne y volví a salir a probar mi teoría.

Ya un poco alejado de la cueva me senté a pensar, en este mundo no existe el chakra pero hay algo mui parecido el mana que son idénticos, asi que yo podría utilizar algunos jutsus de mi antigua vida como el **rasengan** que es solo mana acumulado girando muy rápidamente pero necesito practicar porque yo se la teoría y los pasos pero mi cuerpo nuevo no lo ha aprendido y puede ser fatal que yo cree un **rasengan shuriken** ahora mismo asi que tendré que comenzar desde las bases que son los ejercicios de control de chakra

Pensé mientras caminaba hacia un árbol y arrancaba una hoja de el y me la coloque en la frente, comencé a canalizar mana en ella para que se quedara pegada, al intentarlo salió volando al aplicar mucho mana, tal parece que acá también tengo mucho mana como en mi otra vida que tenia chakra

Después de intentarlo barias veces un mensaje surgió en mi cabeza

 **[Aprendiste "ejercicio de control de mana básico con la hoja"]**

Y eso confirmo mi teoría, podre crear el **rasengan** más adelante o el **kage bunshin no jutsu,** pero primero tendré que dominar los ejercicios básicos y este que hasta ahora lo aprendí hay que mejorar

Esa noche después de entrenar fui al cuarto de los tesoros donde estaban las mujeres humanas.

Creí que podría comunicarme con ellas en mi nueva forma

-oigan están bien, pueden entenderme—

Pero al final no respondieron y no pude hablar con ellas estaban totalmente desechas , podía oler la muerte entre ellas no tenían salvación, ellas pudieron haber tenido un mejor futuro, pero están atrapadas acá siendo violadas y embarazadas constantemente, asi que decidí terminarles su sufrimiento

-desean morir- dije y algunas comenzaron a mover un poco, no hablaron pero entendí su deseo

Asi que deje un frasco con mi veneno letal en ella, y Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás ellas no se merecían sufrir asi

DIA 17

Era muy temprano en la mañana y yo caminaba despacio hacia el zorro anciano dormido

-abuelo zorro, despierte abuelo zorro algo malo a sucedido-dije mientras sacudía al anciano

En la mañana descubrimos que todas las mujeres cautivas habían muerto tranquilamente, probablemente bebieron mi veneno y murieron mientras dormían, para los demás fue un misterio de como consiguieron el veneno

Como yo fui el que los encontró primero me deshice del misterioso contenedor y no deje pistas de que fui yo

El anciano zorro lloro la perdida de las mujeres y los futuros hijo, yo reuní sus cuerpos lejos de la cueva y los incinere, pero antes de eso tome algunas partes de su cuerpo y me las comí

-descansen en paz- dije mientras hacia una oración

Gane bastantes habilidades al comerlas, tal parece algunas de ellas eran aventureras

 **[Aprendiste "idioma humano"]**

 **[Aprendiste "descifrar carácter continental"]**

 **[Aprendiste "mapeo mental"]**

 **[Aprendiste "trabajo mago"]**

 **[Aprendiste "trabajo espadachín de luz"]**

 **[Aprendiste "trabajo druida"]**

 **[Aprendiste "trabajo artesano"]**

Todo ese dia decidí entrenar el ejercicio de la hoja y dominarlo me faltaba poco y pasaría caminar en un árbol, ya al anochecer termine mi entrenamiento y comence la caminata de árbol

 **[Aprendiste "ejercicio de mana caminata vertical"]**

Cuando estaba agotado regrese a la cueva y me lleve una gran sorpresa

-gobumi-chan eres tu- pregunte a una kobold zorro naranja

Gobumi-chan también tubo n rango arriba y se convirtió en una kobold zorro

Me sorprendió lo linda que se había vuelto, era un cambio enorme en comparación a cuando era una zorrita, tendré que hacerle algo de armadura y un arma a distancia ya que sus sentidos de la vista y el sigilo amentaron mucho en su nueva evolución le cree una honda y le di una de las espadas oxidadas que obtuvimos de la anterior cacería

El **[trabajo artesano]** inmediatamente resulto ser de utilidad ahora puedo elaborar mejores cosas de calidad, cuando termine se las entregue y me abrazo y después me fui a dormir

DIA 18

Después de entrenamiento de la mañana ,los tres salimos a cazar como de costumbre y nos encontramos con 3 kobold lobos, uno de ellos tenia un arco corto y un carcaj con flechas

Asi que decidimos matarlo al ser la mayor amenaza, con una roca impregnada con mi veneno gobumi utilizo la onda y le golpeo un ojo al del arco y mientras gobuki y yo nos encargábamos de los otros dos.

Yo utilizando mi velocidad superior degollé a mi enemigo , mientras que gobuki con su gran fuerza golpeo fuerte mente a su enemigo hasta matarlo

En cambio gobuimi usando su agilidad se acercó a su enemigo y le corto el cuello un poco pero ella al no tener tanta fuerza como yo o gobuki no lo mato instantáneamente así que ella uso su agilidad y le dio el golpe final clavándole la espada en el pecho terminando su vida

Gobumi-chan era rápida e inteligente, es necesario ser inteligente para usar algunas armas t matar tu enemigo eficazmente

En cambio gobuki simplemente golpeo tan duro al kobold que le rompió todos los huesos

Repartimos las presas y le di el arco corto a gobumi haciéndola mas letal, no conseguí nuevas habilidades pero aumente la habilidad **[predecir]** ahora tengo casi la misma eficiencia al predecir un ataque como un uchiha con su sharingan

Regresamos a la cueva a dormir pero antes de eso termine de perfeccionar la escalada en árbol y aprendí **[ejercicio de control de mana caminar sobre el agua]** en un rio cercano solo falta perfeccionarlo ya que se me da fatal ahora mismo

DIA 19

Después de mi entrenamiento matutino, fui al cuarto de los tesoros y revise todo

Me preguntaba si aquí habían guardado el equipo de las mujeres aventureras, además de que aumentaría mi habilidad **[detectar/analizar]** y la mejoraría

Originalmente no me importaba en mi forma de zorro ya que no me servía pero ahora este lugar es un tesoro escondido para mi

Habían equipos que todavía se podían utilizar, pociones mágicas y agua vendita, mochilas y paquetes de viaje y por ultimo algunos libros de magia

Encontré una estoque y un cuchillo de caza en muy buen estado pero con mis garras eran más que suficiente ya que eran más poderosas y no las necesitaba asi que me las comí

 **[Aprendiste "cuchillada de gran poder"]**

 **[Aprendiste "perforación de gran poder]**

-Se esta comiendo las armas-dijo gobuki exaltado y asombrado

Aprender habilidades de objetos inanimados dependen de la calidad, de como fueron utilizados y de mi apego a ellos yo diría que termino bien

Llevaos lo que servía a la cueva y lo repartimos

Yo conseguí unos guanteletes de metal que me daba protección ya que utilizo mis manos como armas y con ellas podría parar algunos ataques

A gobumi-chan le di una ballesta mejor que su arco corto y flechas envenenadas

Y para gobuki le di un escudo redondo fuerte y un casco echo de la piel del mapache con armadura que le aumentaron su defensa bastante y parael ataque le di un hacha

Después de eso nos fimos a cazar

DIA 20

Han pasado unos días desde que comenzamos a entrenar a los zorros , debido a su rápido crecimiento el entrenamiento le ha hecho cambiar rápidamente y yo diría que algunos podrían tener una subida de rango

Por la tarde salimos a cazar el equipo nuevo realmente aumento nuestra efectividad hoy capturamos 15 víboras nocturnas,14 mapaches y 5 kobold lobo

Con gobumi y sus ataques a distancia envenenados con mucha precisión, con gobuki y su gran defesa con su escudo y hacha de batalla y con migo con mis numerosas habilidades y gran liderazgo, incluso si los kobold nos superaban en número les ganamos fácilmente

No hemos encontrado ningún orco desde la ultima vez y quiero aumentar mis habilidades y comer su carne deliciosa.

En la cueva después de cazar me puse a leer los libros de magia después de todo el **[trabajo mago]** aumento mis habilidades mágicas y como no se nada de magia necesito estudiar, hoy domine la caminada sobre agua mañana intentare un jutsu

DIA 21

Aunque no llevamos ni 1 semana desde que comenzamos a entrenar los resultados ya son visibles, los otros zorros ya comenzaron traer víboras nocturnas, hace solo unos días no eran siquiera capaz de conseguir comida

Después de entrenar en la mañana nos fuimos de caza, y llegue a la conclusión de que gobumi y gobuki son realmente excepcionales

Gobuki tiene técnicas que le permite demostrar su tremenda fuerza física

Y gobumi con su velocidad y agilidad y precisión convierten sus manos y lo que tocan en un arma mortal

Hoy desidimos llevar a otro zorro a nuestra caza, es goburi-chan la líder zorro que me pidió que les enseñara a cazar mas, ella es una de las que destacan mas y son mas fuertes

Le coloque alguna armadura y una bolsa grande que nos ayude a recoger mas objetos en nuestras cazas y de paso sube de nivel

Cazamos todo el día , muy pronto ella será la que se convierta en un kobold zorro

Ya terminada la caza Sali al bosque a probar uno de los jutsus que mas utilice en mi vida anterior pero en ves de llamarse clon de sombra fue

 **[Aprendiste "clon de mana solido"]** con el podre entrenar mas y aprender pronto el rasengan

DIA 22

Hoy comencé mi entrenamiento para crear el rasengan pero esta vez lo hare con una sola mano perfectamente, comencé ha entrenar desde temprano utilice una bolsa con agua llena y comencé a practicar la rotación de la técnica me debo demorar menos de una semana en aprenderlo completamente gracias a mis clones

Cuando regrese de mi entrenamiento escuche a algunos zorros muy presumidos de su poder y habilidades asi que tuve que enseñarles su lugar

Les di una paliza ya que se estaban volviendo muy creídos claro los deje vivos, len enseñe que en un momento de descuido perderían su vida

En la tarde Sali a cazar con mi grupo, estábamos buscando kobold ya que podría obtener alguna habilidad de ellos

Estuvimos de suerte y nos encontramos un grupo de 6, fácilmente los hubiéramos derrotado pero llego otro

Tenia una toga y un bastón

Por su apariencia probablemente es un kobold mago,que afortunado soy

El abuelo zorro me dijo que algunos kobold y otras razas pueden ser magos, aunque no es una variante rara , los magos son todavía muy raros y fuertes

Me di cuenta que era una oportunidad de ver la magia en acción y aprender a usarla asi que lo observe constantemente

Al rato su grupo se encontró con un limo verde que es inmune a los ataques físicos y el amo lo destruyo de un solo ataque en un instante

Ahora entiendo mas sobre la magia

Ya que no lo necesitaba mas, asi que lo matamos, no importa que tan fuerte sea un mago kobold si lo matas rápido no tiene tiempo de hacer nada

Me comí los corazones de los 7 kobold y el orbe que dejo el limo verde

 **[Aprendiste "control interno de mana"]**

 **[Aprendiste "sabiduría de magos"]**

 **[Aprendiste "intimidación"]**

 **[Aprendiste "reducción de daños físicos"]**

Resulto que el limo no era inmune al daño sino que tenia alta resistencia

Pero ahora ya se como lidiar con un limo si me enfrento a alguno solo tengo que usar magia

Después de eso me comí lo que tenía el mago, cristal de espíritus de rayos, agua ,fuego y viento

 **[Aprendiste "aquakinesis o elemento agua"]**

 **[Aprendiste "resistencia al agua"]**

 **[Aprendiste "electrokinesis o elemto rayo"]**

 **[Aprendiste "resistencia al rayo]**

 **[Aprendiste " aerokinesis o elemento viento"]**

 **[Aprendiste "resistencia al viento"]**

 **[Aprendiste "resistencia al fuego"]**

 **[Aprendiste "operación de mana"]**

En mi ultima cola libre salio el kanji de viento **風** pero no significa que no pueda utilizar los demas elementos es solo que las colas lo potencian ahora mismo los elementos que tienen ese beneficio son viento,fuego,muerte

Debería poder usar la magia ahora con suficiente practica, después de eso continuamos cazando mientras volvíamos a la cueva,principalmente para que goburi-chan ganara experiencia y nivel

Cazamos víboras nocturnas y mapaches con armaduras

 **[Aprendiste "resistencia"]**

 **[Aprendiste "tolerancia al mal de ojo"]**

Con eso debo tener todas las habilidades de la víbora nocturna y del mapache con armadura

Mas tarde en la noche tenia a mis clones practicando la primera fase del rasengan ya casi la terminaban y pasarían a la segunda mientras yo el original estudiaba sobre mi magia única la muerte

Aunque fue difícil al comienzo, después de una hora ya era capaz de utilizarla, aunque requiere un tiempo en canalizar, fue rápido de aprender debido a la **[sabiduría de mago]**

Salí al bosque para probar el nuevo hechizo en un enemigo y me encontré al perfecto un limo verde actualmente solo se lo básico de hechizos de "muerte"

El limo se acercó a mi con intensión de atacarme, yo canalice magia de muerte en mi mano y la moldee en una línea recta

 **[Lanza del fin]**

El ataque golpeo el limo y lo desintegro completamente

-demonios esto es demasiado potente-

Después de comerme el núcleo gane otra habilidad

 **[aprendiste "manipulación de fluidos corporales"]**

Y con ese ultimo entrenamiento regrese a la cueva y me dormi


End file.
